


Late Night Snack

by Hy0



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: But Also Very Horny, Condoms, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Lingerie, Lots of kissing, Minor Jeyna, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reyna being such a big sister gives me life, Sage is a shy mess, Sova and Reyna use lot of pet names for their lovers, Sova and Sage are just really in love, Sova is soft and gentle, Vanilla, this is so messy and long i am so sorry lmaO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hy0/pseuds/Hy0
Summary: After a little chit-chat during their girl's night, Sage finds herself standing in front of Sova's door wearing nothing more than a white lace lingerie set, a hoodie that she borrowed from him, and a box of chocolates handed to her by Reyna.
Relationships: Jett/Reyna (VALORANT), Reyna & Sage (VALORANT), Sage/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is a gift from me to all you guys for reaching 500+ followers on Twitter (@Lemonerd_art)! Thank you so much for your support and love <3  
> I'll do my best to make more SoSage and other VALORANT art for y'all!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this :D  
> It's my first smut fic :DD
> 
> Also, I used a lot of different non-English words here and there. I'll put the translation at the end!

“So… Have you two done it yet?” Reyna asked with a grin, lifting an eyebrow at Sage as she brought her glass of red wine closer to her lips.

“Hm? Done what?” The girl responded while she kept her eyes on the mug she was holding, swirling it around and watching as the little tea leaves circle around the bottom.

“Sex.” The empress answered bluntly, unable to hold back a chuckle after seeing Sage’s face redden and hearing the other girls gasp at her answer.

" _Dios mio_ , Reyna! You can’t just ask people if they’ve had sex!” Raze exclaimed, clasping her hands on the healer’s shoulders and firmly holding her in place.

“Not everyone’s fucking their brains out like you and Jett, you know.” A tired yet amused Viper commented from the other end of the couch she and Reyna were sitting at. “Jesus, sometimes I wonder how Brimstone sleeps at night considering his room isn’t far from yours.”

“Well, _el viejo_ needs his rest. Besides, we don’t make that much noise.” She smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes, making Viper roll hers and scoff.

“You okay, Sage? I mean. Sex isn’t that important if you’re not ready for it, you know.” Raze tried to reassure her and gave her a small smile. “I’m sure Sova’s also taking it slow with you. I mean, have you seen how he treats you before you two were even a thing? It’s--”

“Painful. Excruciating, even.” Viper interrupted, playfully making a disgusted face. “It was too sweet and pure, it was hard to look at.”

“I know.” Sage smiled and let out a small laugh, shaking her head and then taking one sip from her cup of tea. “And um.. about sex.. I’ve actually thought of it for a while now. I just never got a chance to talk about it with him. I get flustered right away.” She added nervously.

It was now Reyna whose smug face turned into a more surprised look, blinking and staring at Sage with disbelief. Viper also stopped drinking from her glass to face her.

“What is it? You asked!” Sage defended herself. She felt even more embarrassed now after seeing their reaction. 

“No, no. I’m just.. Wow Sage. I didn’t expect you’d actually answer that.” Reyna mused, regaining her composure. “Tell us more, _hermana_. Let us help you with your worries.”

“Wha-- No, you don’t have to I--”

But before Sage could even finish what she was saying, Reyna and the others have already scooted next to her with eyes full of curiosity. She stared back at each one of them before sighing. It was girls’ night after all. What harm can it do to ask help from someone who has a lot more experience than her?

\---

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” The healer whispered to herself as she stood in front of her mirror, her eyes scanning the clothes she was wearing. It was a gift from Reyna after their little hang out party the other night. She couldn’t help but feel flustered. It was a two-piece lace lingerie set complete with stockings and other accessories. Never had she worn anything like that nor even thought about owning one. Her face turned to pinkish hue as she carefully eyed every part of the outfit.

On her legs were white lace stockings, which matched the rest of her underwear, and it went up to the middle of her thighs. It was connected with a garter belt that perfectly hugged around her small waist, tying up the whole look. The fabric of the lace had an intricate floral design. It was thin and offered almost no coverage, showing off her most private places without fully exposing it. Moving upwards, a cute thin choker with a pink ribbon was wrapped nicely on her slim neck and on her head was a headband with a pair of bunny ears. She stared at it for a while, growing more embarrassed the longer she looked.

“No, no, no. I can not possibly wear these. I don’t know if I can take it..” She argued with her reflection, her hands finding their way to her face and cupping her warm cheeks with it. “But.. It will be such a waste not to use it..”

She took another look at herself, her eyes going up and down her whole body.

“Maybe not the ears..” Sage sighed softly as she removed the headband. Her thoughts were interrupted when a sudden tiny beeping from her alarm clock filled the room. It was already 10PM. Most of the other agents have gone to their own rooms or are staying in specialized rooms and now was the time for her to surprise her lover.

She moved away from the mirror and walked to the edge of her bed, immediately grabbing Sova's hoodie that he lent to her. She hasn't returned it back and kept it since it was her favorite. The fabric was soft and it was quite big on her, hiding most of her upper body and only leaving her legs exposed. She also quickly slipped on her fluffy white slippers since she wouldn't want to dirty her stockings when she leaves her room.

Sage was almost ready to go but she still hasn't gotten the two other important items she needed to bring. Her heart began to pound as she kneeled down and reached inside her bedside drawer, the thumping growing louder when she grabbed the box of condoms and the small bottle of lube hidden in there. She took a deep breath as she glanced at the items in her hands before shoving them inside the hoodie's pocket.

Once she was done checking and preparing, she glanced one last time at her reflection and gave herself a little pep talk before quickly heading off to the door. She began to feel more excited than nervous now, thinking of how Sova will react to her outfit. 

On her way to the hunter's room, she walked quietly along the halls and made sure no one was around. The last thing she'd want is for anyone else to see her dressed like that other than her boyfr--

" _Madre mia!_ " A voice suddenly came from behind Sage, startling the very being of her and causing her to let out a small yelp. Horrified that someone was there, she immediately turned around to face the person. She blinked a few times and felt a sense of relief flow throughout her body when she recognized who it was.

"Delilah! You scared me!" She exclaimed in a whispered voice.

" _Ay_ _dios mio, cariño._ You look so sexy! I won't even ask why you're wearing that out here." Reyna smirked with a bottle of red wine in her hand. "You know what? I'll give you something I'm sure you two will enjoy. Come. My place is on the way to Sova's, right?" 

The girl nodded and followed along the taller woman, now feeling less anxious since she wasn't wandering the halls alone. Once they got to Reyna's room, she was invited to go in.

"Alright, _cariño_. You already look so gorgeous but with just a little bit of makeup, you'll be completely irresistible!" The empress chimed, excitedly hurrying to her vanity table to pull out a few things. "Sit here. It won't take long."

Sage couldn't help but chuckle at Reyna since she usually doesn't show that kind of excitement about anything except maybe for Jett. It felt nice to have someone she felt close enough with to do these things. It was like having an older sister she never had.

Once she sat on the chair by the table, Reyna pulled out a peach colored lip gloss from her pouch and gently applied it on Sage's lips. Afterwards, she pulled out a blush along with a puffy brush, softly dusting a small amount on her cheeks. 

"Hmm.. Close your eyes for a bit." Reyna said as she reached for something in the pouch. Sage did as she was told and shut her eyes, waiting patiently while the other woman let out a pleased sound after she found what she was looking for. It surprised her a bit when she soon felt a soft pressure on her eyelids but relaxed right away. 

"There. You're all done. Take a look at yourself in the mirror." The woman spoke, gently patting Sage on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and glanced to her side, her mouth gaping as she stared at her reflection. It surprised her to see herself with makeup even if it wasn't as heavy as what Reyna or Viper wore. She noticed the light pink hues on her cheeks and eyelids, and the glossy peachy color on her lips.

"Oh my.. I like it, Delilah." She smiled. "Thank you."

"You look good enough to eat, _hermana_ !" Reyna squealed and hugged her, truly feeling proud of her work. "Okay. I won't keep you here any longer. I'm sure you're dying to see Sova now, yes? But before you go," She paused and walked towards her drawer. "These chocolates are very delicious. Eat these with him and you two will go _loco_ tonight." 

"Thank you. I can not tell you how grateful I am." Sage smiled once more, accepting the box of chocolates handed to her. "I will take my leave now. Thank you again, Delilah."

Reyna watched with a pleased smile as Sage waved and left the room, a happy sigh escaping from her lips. From the end of her room, the bathroom door swung open, revealing a disheveled Jett with her underwear barely clinging onto her.

"Fuck, Reyna. You scared the shit out of me when you suddenly brought Sage in! I had to dash here and hide while --let me remind you-- while we were in the middle of doing.. it!" She shouted, motioning to her messy appearance with dozens of red bite marks decorating her neck all the way down to her breasts. "You said you were just gonna get us a drink!"

Reyna blinked and watched as her girlfriend pouted and stomped on the floor, her heart melting at the sight and instantly running to scoop the little lady up in her arms.

"Awee, _mi amor_! I love it when you get angry and pout. It makes me want to devour every last drop of you." The empress smirked and kissed Jett on the lips, carefully making their way back to the bed and setting her lover down on the mattress. 

"Don't worry, _hermosa_ . I just helped our dearest Sage impress her boyfriend. Also, I got the wine you wanted. Forgiven, _mi corazon_?" Reyna said as she left kisses on Jett's face. The other girl turned her head to look at the bottle of wine sitting still by the bedside table and made a pleased hum.

"Fine, _yeobo_. You're forgiven." Jett tried to say sternly but ended up giggling after seeing Reyna pull off a pleading look. Soon, the room was just filled with kissing sounds as well as hearty moans from the both of them.

\---

Sage stood frozen in front of Sova's room, her eyes fixated on the doorknob. It had already been more than thirty minutes since she left her room. Would Sova still be awake at this hour? She began to hesitate even going out, letting out quite a loud sigh. Her eyes moved to the box of chocolates that Reyna gave to her.

 _'No. I have already gone this far. Reyna helped me this much. I cannot let it go to waste now.'_ She thought to herself, taking a deep breath and standing up straight. Just as she was about to knock on the door, there was a loud click and the door swung open. There stood Sova in another loose sweater with his hair untied, letting it sit nicely on his shoulders.

"Sage? What are you doing out he..re.." Sova quickly trailed off as his eyes landed on her, seeing that she's wearing his hoodie which was big on her. In his mind, it made her look even cuter than she already is, if that was even possible. Then his gaze went further down, a cough almost escaping his throat when he saw her lace stockings.

"U-um.. So uh, right. Why are you out here this late, _milaya_?" He asked again, now keeping his eyes on hers after noticing how red her face had gotten. 

Without a word, Sage stepped closer and closed the gap between them with a kiss on the lips. The man was surprised at the sudden action but he accepted it right away, pulling her in his room and shutting the door. Another audible click was heard as they continued to exchange kisses. Sova could taste the sweet taste of peaches on her lips and her vanilla-like fragrance drowned his senses. He always loved receiving Sage's love, even more whenever she initiated it. This was quickly turning out to be one of his favorite kissing sessions with her.

They broke away for a second to breathe. Sova kept his gaze on her and took note of the makeup on her face. He was unable to hold a smile knowing that Sage got all dressed and dolled up to meet him, making his heart thump. He gently placed his arms around her waist and leaned in, humming sweetly and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you. Please tell me again why you have stopped by, _lyubimaya moya_." He spoke, whispering the last part to her ear with a low voice while still holding her against him.

"I wanted to see you." Sage answered shortly, trying to calm her heart down. "And also to give you this." She added, motioning to the box in her palms.

"Let us sit by the bed then." He hummed and gave her cheek a kiss before leading her there. When they were both seated next to each other, he placed his hand over hers.

"For me?" He whispered in her ear again, giving her chills down her spine. She nodded and made a sound of agreement. 

"Thank you. May I also ask.. why you are dressed like this?" He moved his hands over her thighs as he spoke. His touch was as light as a feather and his fingers barely grazed along the patterns on her stockings. Sage couldn't hold back a soft hum.

"Sova.." She pouted first then called out to him with a breathy voice. "The.. The chocolates." 

"Mmm, should we try them first?" He asked, smiling as she nodded again. His heart fluttered every second he got to spend with her even if she gets too shy to speak. Seeing her squirm and blush was enough to drive him nuts. Hearing his name get called like that just added more fuel to the fire. He was using all his strength to stop himself from just pouncing and taking her right there and then. 

With the box now placed on his hands, he carefully pulled off the pink ribbon and took the lid off. Numerous chocolate treats greeted them, each one different than the other but all still looking very appetizing. He scanned around the box and hummed as he saw the little chocolate heart with white lines on it, picking it up and holding it in front of Sage's lips.

"First bite is yours, _milaya_." Sova offered her. She parted her lips and leaned a bit forward, taking a bite of the chocolate heart and feeling his finger press on her lower lip. The sweet taste of cocoa and caramel melted in her mouth, earning a pleased sound from her as she chewed. 

The man watched as she ate, popping the other half of the treat in his mouth after. He had the same reaction to it as her, making her chuckle when she heard him hum happily. 

"It is sweet, like you." He winked and playfully wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sova!" She exclaimed and laughed at the way he acted. "You have been learning from Phoenix, haven't you?"

"What?" Sova chuckled and brought a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, admiring her face. "It is true, _malyshka_. You are the sweetest and I am a lucky man to have you with me." 

Sage smiled and leaned closer to him, letting their foreheads touch. She moved her hands up to cup his cheeks and pull him in for another kiss. He made a pleased sound at the sudden affection from her, eagerly kissing her back and placing the box by his bedside drawer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pressed his body against hers, smiling as he felt her fingers comb through his hair. They continued to lock lips until Sova felt some sort of box-shaped item by his stomach.

"Mmm? Sage? What was that in your pocket?" The man asked after pulling away from the kiss to look at her.

"Wha.." Sage trailed off. She suddenly remembered that she brought along a box of condoms as well as a small bottle of lube with her, making her blush right away. 

"Oh! Um, that is.. That is for later." She answered nervously but the look on his face showed that he wasn't convinced. Worried that he might ask about it again, she took a deep breath and held on the ends of her hoodie. In one swift move, she pulled it upwards and over her head before discarding it on the floor. 

Sova sat there unmoving, his eyes fixated on the view in front of him. He didn't know how to even process what just happened. He did kind of guess that Sage wore something nice under the hoodie considering her stockings but to see her dressed in something so attractive yet pure was slowly driving him insane. The man had dreamed of this, of course, ever since he confirmed his feelings for her. There wasn't a day he didn't think about her and longed to touch her. He was only worried that she might get too overwhelmed if he tried to do anything so soon. But there she was, sitting in front of him with nothing more than her white lace lingerie. Words wouldn't even form in his mouth. He just stared with his mouth slightly open and his hands staying still on her hips.

"Sova..? Do you not like it?" Sage spoke, finally breaking him out of his dazed state.

"No! Wait, no- I mean." He paused, clearing his throat and closing his eyes for a bit. _'Calm down, Sova. You cannot screw this up.'_

" _Milaya_ , you are beautiful." Sova whispered, leaning closer. "I.. Sorry, I am at a loss for words, love. This.. _Oh bozhe moy_." He said under his breath, trying so hard to control himself.

"Sova." Sage called which he responded by looking into his eyes. "You can.. You can do as you like. Please." 

The man's rationality was slowly being thrown out the window as her words filled his mind, knowing well where this will lead. He huffed and used a hand to touch her chin and tilt her head upwards. He placed a kiss on her lips again but this time he was a bit more aggressive. The soft moans coming from her only enticed him to do more. With his other hand still on her hip, he guided her to sit on his lap and let her straddle him.

Sage followed along and kept her fingers intertwined with his hair, combing and playing along with it. When they broke off their kiss to breathe, the man continued to leave trails of smooches all around her jaw and neck. She let out pleased noises every time she felt his lips on her skin and gasped when his teeth grazed lightly on her collarbone. His hands then made its way on top of her butt and grasped at the soft flesh, earning a surprised mewl from her. 

"Sova.." She moaned against his ear and gave it a peck. "More. Touch me more." 

She didn't need to say that again. Sova pulled away --despite her whining-- and gently laid her back on the bed while keeping his eyes locked on hers. In one quick move, he had discarded the sweater he was wearing. A gasp left her mouth as her gaze wandered down from his face then to his broad shoulder, to his firm pecs, and to his chiseled abs. She also paid attention to his well sculpted biceps. The girl couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight, feeling a heat radiate from within her as she imagined just how _good_ it would feel to touch him.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked with a satisfied grin and took hold of her hands, placing them on the top of his chest and slowly dragging them down until they reached his belly. Another moan came from Sage and he was determined to hear more if it. "I want to please you. May I?"

Sage nodded and watched as he got off the bed and kneeled down on the floor, carefully pulling her near the edge of the mattress. Before she could ask what he was doing, she found him positioning himself between her legs and this made her both anxious and excited. 

"You are so gorgeous, Sage. Every part of you drives me insane. I can never stop loving you, _milaya._ " Sova smiled and leaned down to kiss the inner side of her thigh, the unfamiliar feeling making her flinch ever so slightly. 

"It's okay." He reassured her. "Don't worry." 

The man resumed to leave a trail of kisses on both of her thighs, giving both of them equal attention as his hands gently spread her legs apart. He lightly dragged his lips all the way to the front of her groin which caused her to jump a bit. 

"Wait, Sova! What are you doing?" She asked with a curious tone and tilted her head down to look at him, meeting his gaze right away.

"Hm?" He hummed as he playfully shifted his head to the side, feigning innocence while he pressed his mouth against her muff. She was already quite drenched which made him stick out his tongue. Through the fabric of her underwear, Sova made long and slow licks on her clit. He shut his eyes and he continued to please her down there, his fingers hooking onto the hem of her panties then carefully began to pull it down. 

Sage was already twitching and moaning out loud, her hips thrusting to the movement of his tongue. She didn't even realize when he had already taken off her lower undergarment. Her mind was clouded with pleasure and lust. She only let a louder sound when she felt him against her bare skin. Her legs instinctively closed and Sova's face was softly squished, an audible "oof" escaping his mouth.

The man watched her as she squirmed and flinch with each flick of his tongue. He wanted to see more of her -- to feel and touch every part of her body. He kissed and gently suckled on her clit, not minding her wetness that flowed from his chin down to his neck. He made long licks repeatedly on her pussy then gradually quickened his pace. After a moment had passed of him just eating her out, he brought a hand to her entrance and pressed on the area cautiously. He watched for her reaction first before he began to thrust his middle finger inside her, slowly inserting it until he reached his knuckle. 

Sage was a mess. One of her hands was gripped tightly on the sheets while the other one was clasped onto the man's hair, pulling him closer as she rocked her hips against his mouth. Her toes curled and her back arched when she felt the pressure of his finger entering her. The room was filled with her heavy noises and sweet mewling which Sova greatly enjoyed. 

Soon enough, the man began to add more fingers inside her to help her get used to the feeling. He thrusted them rhythmically and alternated between quickening and slowing the pace while his mouth serviced her clit. There was a growing feeling inside of Sage that she didn't fully understand the more Sova kept rubbing a specific spot inside her. She couldn't even form words in her head since she just kept moaning his name the whole time.

"Sova.. Ahhnn.. S-Sova, wait.. Please.." She struggled to speak in between heavy breaths. "S-Something.. hngg.. there.." 

Sova hummed pleasingly, his voice creating a small vibration against her clit which just drove her to an edge. With one more lick from his tongue and another thrust from his fingers, Sage let out a louder moan. Her juice gushed out uncontrollably, drenching his mouth and creating a small puddle on his sheets. Her back was fully arched and her grip on his locks were tight. He paused from licking and moving his fingers while her body spasmed under him, allowing her to rest for a moment. 

Once her back landed back on the mattress, the information suddenly rushed to her head. An overwhelming sense of horror, surprise, and embarrassment filled her mind. She immediately pushed herself up and looked at him worriedly.

"O-Oh my god.. Sova I'm so sorry! I did not know what was happening. I-I couldn't control it." Sage panicked as she quickly tried to wipe the wetness on his face with her palms but he only chuckled in return.

"Sage, _lyubimaya moya_ , it's alright. You did well." He smiled and licked his lips, giving her clit one last peck before sitting back up on the bed beside her.

"But I.. I dirtied your bed and.. your face. It's so embarrassing, I'm so sorry." She responded, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No, my love. It was not dirty, far from that actually." Sova chimed and placed a kiss on her forehead, placing a hand on the middle of her back and pulling her closely. "You had an orgasm. Did I do good, _milaya_?"

Sage bit her lip and buried her face on his bare chest before nodding. She felt his heart thump quite fast. 

"Are you tired? We can rest if you want to." Her lover whispered with a reassuring voice, his hand stroking her back while he planted more kisses on the top of her head. The healer made a muffled noise and looked down, her eyes landing on the evident bulge on Sova's crotch. Without much thought, she rested a palm on it and it made him jump a bit.

"Sage!" He called out to her, startled by her action. "I uh.. You don't have to force yourself." The man smiled at her as he tried to meet her gaze but she was set on looking at the throbbing tent on his sweatpants. 

"I'm not tired. Are you?" She asked, finally tearing her eyes away from his crotch to look up at him. 

"No. Not at all." Sova answered with a smile. He leaned in to kiss her and she happily accepted it. "Do you wish to continue on?"

With a nod from Sage, the man adjusted his position so that both of them would be comfortable. He scooted closer to the middle of the bed and leaned on the pillows before motioning for her to come closer. "I'll guide you, okay? Just let me know if you have any troubles."

Sage moved in between his legs and lowered herself until her face was inches away from his crotch, her heart pounding loudly as she got nearer. Her hands found its way back onto his erection and she gave it a few soft and gentle rubs. She leaned forward until her lips rested on the tip of his tent, feeling his hard flesh twitch under her touch. She gave it a few kisses here and there, and soon her fingers were hooked onto the hem of his pants. Her eyes wandered upwards to meet his gaze before she began to tug on the fabric.

The sight before him seemed so unreal. An hour ago, Sova felt hungry and thought of grabbing a snack or two. Now there was his most beloved person, positioned between his legs with her face pressed against his hard-on. Not only that, but she was already halfway through pulling his pants and underwear off. He felt his cheek get warm when Sage got a hold of his member, feeling her soft hands wrap around his sensitive skin. It was hard to suppress a moan.

"Sage.. Take it slow, okay? Don't rush yourself." The man said while he brought a hand to her head, gently tucking loose strands of hair away so he could clearly see her. She gave a small nod before she began to move her hands slowly. Her gaze shifted from his crotch and to his eyes to see if she was doing it right. He took notice of this and placed one hand on top of hers, guiding her hands as she gave long strokes up and down his shaft. 

"That's good." He let out a pleased groan, his head tilting back while she picked up the pace. Sage noticed clear beads of liquid from the tiny slit on the tip of his member and leaner closer. While he wasn't looking, Sage pressed her tongue on him and eagerly licked up the precum that flowed down from the slit down to the base. The man twitched and immediately turned to look at her again, surprise written all over his face.

"I want to.. I want to taste you too." Sage said with a hushed voice before continuing to lick and kiss his shaft. She stopped when she reached the tip again and without breaking their gaze, she parted her lips and wrapped them around his skin. She felt him twitch under her touch and the small noises he made encouraged her to go further. Sova placed a hand behind her head and snuck his fingers through her hair, gripping her locks loosely. He watched her with hungry eyes as she began to take in more of him in her mouth, pleased to see that she looked excited. 

"Sage, _milaya_ , try to move your head back and forth slowly. Keep your hands on me." He spoke with a deep voice, trying to keep his cool. 

She did as she was told and began to move her head, her lips sliding on his pulsing member while her fingers worked around the base. Sage felt his grip on her hair tighten which made her moan against him, causing a small vibration while she kept him in her mouth.

"Fuck." Sova groaned under his breath, slightly startling the girl. She never got to hear him use such words even if they were on missions. This sent chills down her spine as she looked at him with wide eyes. She wanted to hear more, to see this side of him. Seeing this man slowly break away from his calm and collected composure urged her to do a lot more to him. Sage pulled one hand off of him to take his other hand and place it on her head as well. 

"Sova.." She moaned his name seductively, sticking her tongue out and pressing it against the tip while her gaze was locked with his. "Tell me what to do." 

The man stared at her for a moment. His gaze falling on her soft, plump lips and her tongue. His thoughts ran wild inside his head. He just wanted to take her fully, make her scream and cry in pleasure. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. "Sage, I--"

"Don't hold back on me, Sova." The girl interrupted. Her voice was serious and she kept a firm gaze in him. Sova blinked and then let out a small chuckle, smiling and gently caressing her hair before interlocking his fingers with her locks.

"Okay. Sage, my love, I want you to wrap your lips.." He trailed off while he brought his other hand to her mouth, pressing down his thumb on her plump lower lip before hooking his fingers under her chin. He pulled her back to his shaft until she was an inch away from his skin. "..here. Open." 

His words began to fill her head. Her eyes glimmered as she followed along, parting her lips apart and positioning herself so that the tip of his cock rested on the entrance of her mouth. The man slowly brought her face closer, letting his member slide inside until he got inches past the tip. He kept small and shallow thrusts at first to get her used to the movement. Once she got the hang of it, she began to rock her head back and forth along the rhythm of his hips, trying to take more of him.

"Don't take in the whole thing, _milaya_. Not yet.. You can move your hands instead." He said, letting out small groans in between some of his words. Sage made a pleased sound and did as she was told. Her fingers worked their way up and down the rest of his shaft that she couldn't reach. After a few thrusts, she gave him a soft suck while she looked up to see his reaction.

"Fuck! Sage, that's it. Keep doing that." Sova moaned with a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine. He had already stopped moving his hips at this point and watched lovingly as Sage continued to rock her head on his member, her eyes unfocused. A mix of wet sounds from her mouth and their pleased noises filled the room. When she felt him throb and twitch a lot more, she tried to suckle harder but was surprised when he suddenly placed a hand on her cheek.

" _Milaya_.. As much as I would love to keep continuing this, I want to finish.. inside of you." The man spoke slowly, making the last part more of a seductive whisper to her. Sage nodded and gave the tip one last lick before pulling away from his member, seeing how coated it was with her spit. Sova helped her sit up, gently tucking away her hair behind her ears and cupping her cheeks. He pulled her in for a deep kiss while he guided her down on the bed, setting her down on his back as he positioned himself on top of her.

Sage wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer while Sova kept one arm holding him up and the other hand finding its way between her legs, feeling how slick and wet she had already gotten. He slowly inserted his middle and ring finger inside her again, thrusting them deep until he got to his knuckles. He kept a steady pace with his thrusts and focused on leaving kisses on her jaw and around her neck, moving further down and realizing she still had her cute bra on.

"May I?" He asked. She didn't quite understand what he was asking permission for but she just nodded anyway. He smiled and kissed the exposed part of her chest before sitting up to shift his weight on his legs, freeing up his arm while keeping the other one in between her thighs.

The man gently slid his hand underneath her and guided her to arch her back for him before his fingers finding their way to the hooks of her bra. Sova continued to leave plenty of kisses and light nibbles on her chest as he undoes the last piece of underwear on her, carefully pulling it off of her and discarding it next to the pile of clothes on the floor. He sat up once more to take in the sight before him. 

Sage was as bare as she could be except for the garter belt and stockings that were still intact but Sova figured he liked seeing it on her. His eyes wandered around every part of her body, every crevice, every curve, every bright red mark he has left on her skin. Her face was flushed a pinkish hue with sweat rolling down the sides of her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly parted as she panted, her pink lips just begging to be kissed and bitten. His gaze moved further down until he reached her round and perfect perky breasts that bounced as kept thrusting his fingers inside her. 

Sova leaned down to plant a kiss by the top of her left breast and slowly made his way to her nipple, giving it a very light bite and a suckle. His free hand groped and massaged her other breast while he pinched and pulled on her nipple with his fingers. Her gasps and moans filled his mind.

"Sova.. Please.." She struggled to speak between her panting. "I want you.. I-I need you.." 

The man groaned in excitement and eagerly reached for the drawer on his bedside table, slightly startling her from his sudden movement.

"Wha.. What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"We'll need protection, _milaya_." The hunter answered as the sounds of objects being cluttered from the drawer got Sage's attention. Then she remembered the box in the hoodie.

"Oh! Um.. Sova?" She called out, a darker blush forming on her cheeks. The man hummed in response, bringing back his gaze on her.

"I also brought.. something along.. aside from the chocolates." The healer spoke slowly.

"Hmm? Where?" 

"In the um.. pocket of the hoodie."

Sova nodded and carefully moved aside so he could get to the blue clothing that sat on the floor, taking it back with him to the bed. Sage couldn't help the growing embarrassment she felt as he dug into the pocket. His eyebrow perked up when he got a hold of the items inside and pulled them out. She had already hidden her face with her hands by the time he saw what he was holding. A huge smile formed on his lips right away.

"D-Don't laugh, Sova.." Sage whined with a weak voice, peeking through her fingers.

"No, _milaya._ I'm glad that you came prepared. Have you wanted to do this for some time now?" He asked with a sincere and calm tone, taking one of her hands in his own and bringing it to his lips.

"Yes.." She responded, watching as her lover kissed her palm.

"I see. I'll make up for making you wait so long, _malyshka._ But.." He paused and looked over the box of condoms in his hand. " _Milaya_ , my love, this isn't my size." He added with a grin.

"Huh?" Sage's eyes widened, her face feeling hotter than it was. The man chuckled and leaned in for a kiss before setting the box down, grabbing something again in his drawer.

"Don't worry. I have some too.. in case something like this happens. I did not expect it so soon, though." Sova spoke with a smile while he took out a blank and gold colored box, opening it and taking one out. The girl watched intently as he carefully ripped open the wrapper and got the clear circular rubber out, positioning it on the tip of his cock before rolling the condom all the way down to the base.

Afterwards, he grabbed the bottle of lube that Sage brought along and popped the cap off, squeezing out a couple of drops onto his fingers. The cool sticky substance clung onto him as he smeared the product on his member, coating it fully. He inhaled and shut his eyes for a moment then looked back at his lover who watched him the whole time, seeing her eyes glimmer while her cheeks were as pink as ever.

“Are you ready?” Sova asked after leaning closer to her. His face was only inches away from hers, their lips almost brushing against each other.

“Yes.. Please, Sova.” She pleaded sweetly then lifted her head upwards, meeting his lips with hers. They kissed for a while until she pulled away to look at him again. “I’m ready.”

The man nodded and rested his head on her shoulder, his blonde hair falling down his face. Sage wrapped her arms again around his neck and buried her face in his locks, closing her eyes in anticipation as he shifted on top of her. He carefully stroked her inner thighs then spread them apart and positioned himself in front of her entrance before he began to push the tip in. A groan escaped from his lips as he felt her tight walls hug around him. He continued to enter her slowly until he got halfway in and made sure to stop every now and then to let her get used to the feeling.

“Shh.. Sage, it’s alright. Just relax, _malyshka_ . I’m right here.” He whispered in her ear to try and ease her down as she let out small sobs, her breath hitching and beads of tears rolling down her cheek. He slid one hand to the middle of her back to pull her into an embrace while he used the other hand to hold hers and intertwine their fingers together. “Breathe, _milaya_ , don’t worry. You’re with me.” 

Sova kept his hips still and started to plant kisses all around her neck up to her face, trying to distract her by sucking and nibbling softly all over her lower lip. She parted her lips for him and he happily obliged, dipping his tongue in her mouth and kissing her deeply. Her whines soon turned into moans of pleasure as they made out. The sounds of their lips smacking together and the heavy panting filled the room, her slender fingers digging through his hair.

“You can move now..” Sage moaned after they broke away from the kiss. Her eyelids were heavy and her eyes were unfocused, lust and want written all over her dark pupils. The man nodded and held her in place as he pushed himself further until he got his whole length in. Tiny gasps and noises left the girl’s mouth which were drowned by another round of kisses. Sova waited for another minute before he started rocking his hips against hers, a low groan escaping from him as she slightly clenched around him.

“Ah.. Oh my god, Sova..” She sighed. Her fingers gripped tightly on his hair and pulled on his locks as her back arched higher. She twitched and squirmed under him for a bit until she felt his hands firmly grasp on her hips, pinning her down while he thrusted. He kept his pace slow and normal at first. They exchanged more kisses while their bodies moved harmoniously. 

“O-Oh!” Sage gasped, her body jolting on its own as the man hit against a particular soft spot inside her. Sova stopped for a moment to look at her.

“Ah, I found your sweet spot, _milaya_.” He teased with a smirk forming on his lips then without much warning, he moved his hips again the same way he did and let out a pleased hum when the girl made a similar reaction.

The hunter suddenly sat up straight and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, his hand firmly gripping on her thigh as he nipped on her skin. His gaze never left hers and in his hungry eyes, Sage found herself writhing in pleasure as he used his free hand to rub against her sensitive clit while he gave long, slow thrusts. The gradual feeling of him entering and exiting her was driving her to an edge. She wanted more. She _needed_ more. His hot, heavy breaths on her skin felt like fire and his touch left a burning sensation wherever it landed.

“Sova.. Please..” She whined. Then her head jerked upwards, her teeth clenched and her hands gripping tightly on the sheets as Sova suddenly thrusted his whole length forwards. He rocked his hips repeatedly in a fast yet rhythmic way, each time perfectly hitting her spot and making her moan even louder. She began to move along with him, rolling her hips in sync with his until he abruptly stopped. The unexpected pause drove her twitching and shaking. Her desire for him grew stronger and it was getting harder to control herself. 

“No! Ahh..! Sova.. Don’t stop, please..” But he still hasn’t moved. His eyes only watched in amusement as she begged for him while the corners of his lips turned to a grin. He knew he wanted to keep pleasing her but something awoken inside him, seeing how much of a mess his pretty lover has gotten. 

“Tell me what to do, _Sage_.” He spoke with a low growl, purposely moaning out her name. “Tell me exactly what you want, my love.”

Sage whined and squirmed. Her mind was only filled with desires and not many words formed even if she wanted to. She just made more noises, both out of complaint and neediness. Sova watched again closely. This time he leaned down and wrapped his mouth onto one of her breasts, sucking and flicking his tongue onto her nipple.

“I will not know what you want me to do if you do not tell me, _milaya._ ” Sova hummed, giving her nipple another soft bite while waiting patiently for her.

“Ugh..” The girl squirmed and pouted before letting out a desperate groan. 

“Sova..” She called out so he would meet her eyes. 

“I’m telling you.. to _fuck me hard._ ” She said in a firm and slow manner while her eyebrows furrowed, making her gaze intense and dangerous.

Sova stopped and stared back at her, feeling a cold shiver run down his back as his heart skipped a beat. Sage always had a way to keep him wrapped around her finger and seeing her like this just fueled his lust even more. The heat went straight to his dick. His mind went completely blank except for the desire to _fuck_ his lover until they both went mad. In one quick motion, he pressed his lips on hers and went in for an aggressive kiss, unable to suppress the rush he got from hearing her words. 

Without having the need to say anything more, Sova did as he was ordered to do. He kept his hands alongside her face so he was cupping her cheeks as they made out, his hips thrusting quite roughly while still making sure he hit the right spot. Sage let out a satisfied hum, glad that she got him to lose his cool and not hold back. Her hands wandered from his shoulders to the middle of his back, her nails leaving faint marks on his skin. 

The bed rocked violently and made a lot of noises. They knew they were being too loud and honestly, the two of them couldn’t care less what the other agents would say the next morning. The lovers were busy enjoying their sex and letting go of all their worries. Something about being wild and just following your desires drove the two into a world full of pleasure they never knew existed.

Sage pulled him in for a tight embrace as her teeth dug into the flesh of his neck, leaving a noticeable bright red mark just under his jaw for anyone to see. Sova kept on moving his hips, knowing well that he was nearing his limit.

“Sage..” He groaned and panted against her ear, nibbling on the soft skin of her earlobe.

“I-I can’t.. Sova.. It’s coming out a-again..” She struggled to speak, her voice wavering and shaking at each thrust.

Sova licked his lips and moved both his hands down to grip her slim waist. He sat back up again and pounded her hardly, reaching the deepest part of her with ease. He kept his pace fast without letting her have any rest. He also had moved a hand over her clit and rubbed on it with his thumb, matching the movement of his hips. All of these combined just gave her a powerful, overflowing pleasure that traveled from her head to her toes. It was only a matter of time until she orgasms. Her body was already twitching uncontrollably and her pussy let out so much slick. It took another deep thrust from him before she squirted, making her scream and cry out her lover’s name as her juice drenched them and the sheets.

As she came, Sova grunted when he felt her tighten around him and with one last thrust, he ejaculated inside her. He heaved and looked at his exhausted girlfriend, seeing that her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was agape. He sighed softly and waited for her to relax before he slowly pulled himself out of her so he could get the condom off, tying it up neatly and getting some tissues from his drawer.

“Sage.. Just rest there, _milaya_. I’ll help clean you up in a bit, okay?” He leaned in to give her a small peck on the lips. “I’ll just throw these away.”

Sage nodded and opened her eyes to watch him move around. She was so tired. Both her throat and body was sore from their sex but she can’t deny that she loved every single moment of it. When he got back to her, he gave her more kisses and gently caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

“I love you, Sage.” He whispered and sighed as he lay next to her, admiring how beautiful she looked tonight.

“I love you too, _baobei_.” She smiled and scooted closer to him. Her eyes fell shut as she rested her head over his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Wow..” The man said in awe. A giddy feeling bubbled up inside him. Sage never gave him a pet name in the months that they’ve been together and receiving one now just completely melted his heart. He chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead, sighing and shutting his eyes for a moment.

But he got a surprise when he suddenly felt a pressure on his stomach. Opening his eyes, he found Sage straddling him with a hungry look on her face. He gulped and blinked, unsure of what she was trying to do.

“ _Baobei_ , that was good.. Really good.” She spoke, her eyes glimmering from the moonlight that peered through the curtains. “But we are not done.”

Sova smiled.

“Yes, _milaya._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Some translations and meanings:
> 
> Dios mio (Spanish) - Oh my god  
> El viejo (Spanish) - The old (man)  
> Hermana (Spanish) - Sister  
> Madre mia (Spanish) - My mother (more on an expression)  
> Cariño (Spanish) - Dear/sweetie  
> Mi amor (Spanish) - My love  
> Hermosa (Spanish) - Beautiful  
> Mi corazon (Spanish) - My heart  
> Yeobo - 여보 (Korean) - Honey/sweetheart/darling (commonly used by married couples)  
> Milaya - милая - (Russian) - Dear/darling (feminine)  
> Lyubimaya moya - любимая моя - (Russian) - my love (feminine)  
> Malyshka - малышка - (Russian) - Baby (girl)  
> Oh bozhe moy - o мой Бог - (Russian) - Oh my god  
> Baobei - 宝贝 - (Chinese) - Baby
> 
> Mygod how tf did the other agents get to sleep soundly when sova/sage and reyna/jett are skidly-dooding the whole night g0shHh so wild, these horny people
> 
> Please let me know if there are any errors or if something doesn't sound clear! I will fix it right away :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did!


End file.
